


Die Komödie der Tragödie

by Bedürfnis nach Dunkelheit (Darknecessary)



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Language, Sort Of, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Bed%C3%BCrfnis%20nach%20Dunkelheit
Summary: Wir wissen was diese maskierten Freaks dem Samurai erzählt haben, aber was ist mit DJ Elektrohead, bevor der Samurai ihn im KristallDome tötet?





	Die Komödie der Tragödie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comedy of Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559585) by [Darknecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary). 



> "Ok, das Spiel ist vor 4 Tagen raus gekommen und hing für 2 Tage in meinem Gehirn fest und jetzt ist es fertig!
> 
> Es ist die erste Katana Zero Fanfiction WOHOO!
> 
> DJ Electrohead ist so cute und ich liebe Tragik und Komik."
> 
> Ende der original A/N. Dies ist die deutsche Version des Werkes, die ich nach langem Zögern nun ebenfalls hier veröffentlichen möchte.

Es war der beste Trip, den er jemals gehabt hatte.  
  
Alles war verschwommen und verzerrt, irgendwie in Zeitlupe.  
Er fühlte sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen.  
Als könnte er über das Meer wandern.  
Als könnte er ALLES erreichen.  
  
DJ Elektrohead atmete tief ein. Er blinzelte und die Zeit bewegte sich wieder normal. Was auch immer das für eine Scheiße war, die er da gefunden hatte… Das war-  
  
Der. Beste. Fucking. Trip. Ever.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
„Die Tragik der Komik.“  
  
„Die Komik der Tragik! Hi-hi-hiiiii.“  
  
„Armes fehlgeleitetes Herz.“  
  
„Ist das nicht niedlich?“  
  
„Weder Silber noch Gold in seinem Besitz sich findet.“  
  
„Ich finde, er könnte sich ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben.“  
  
„Es scheint mir, mein lieber Komik, er wird weder das Eine noch das Andere erlangen können“  
  
„Er erscheint mir schon ziemlich nutzlos.“  
  
„Gold natürlich vielleicht sei für ihn bestimmt, doch ohne Silber wird ihm keine Wahl erlaubt sein.“  
  
„Er hat es gefunden.“  
  
„Und damit seines Schicksals Faden selbst durchtrennt?“  
  
„Es war nicht für ihn bestimmt.“  
  
„So wird er wohl sterben müssen.“  
  
„Ich bin dafür wir quälen ihn.“  
  
„Nicht doch, lieber Freund.“  
  
„Quälen wir ihn! Das wird lustig! Hi-hi-hiiiii.“  
  
„Dein Humor überrascht mich jeden neuen Morgen auf ein Neues.“  
  
„Quälen wir ihn!“  
  
\- - - - -  
  
DJ Elektrohead setzte sich auf. Er rang um Atem und sah sich um. Die beiden seltsamen Vogelscheuchen waren verschwunden. „Was zur… Hölle? Das glaubt mir keine Sau…“, er stand auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. Müde betrachtete er die blonden, wirren Strähnen im Spiegel. Tiefe Augenringe verrieten, wie schlecht er geschlafen hatte. „Und wer waren diese Freaks?“, murrte er leise zu sich selbst. Er schleppte sich zum Kühlschrank, nahm die offene Dose Energydrink vom Vorabend. Oder vor zwei Abenden? Er trank den Rest aus. Widerlich. Achtlos warf er die Dose in den Korb, in dem schon mehrere Dosen lagen. Das Geräusch des aufeinander schlagenden Metalls verursachte Kopfschmerzen. DJ Elektrohead stöhnte auf und ging duschen.  
  
Im Gegensatz zum Rest des 3. Bezirks waren die Hotels sauber und nobel. Kein Schimmel in der Dusche, keine Wasserflecken an der Decke und man hörte nicht, was die Nachbarn Nachts trieben. Wenn DJ Elektrohead daran dachte, was er hier schon alles gesehen hatte… Er war beinahe ein wenig froh drum, dass seine Security versuchte ihn hier ein zu sperren. Beschützt vor Pennern, Ratten und Pisse.  
  
Dennoch ließ ihn die Erinnerung an gestern Abend nicht los.  
  
„Ich geh doch nur eine rauchen, man.“, hatte er zu seinem Bodyguard vor der Tür gesagt und war dann über den Balkon ab gehauen. Er hatte sich schließlich nur ein bisschen umsehen wollen.  
So glorreich das Hotel innen war, von außen war es nur ein grauer Klotz, neben all den anderen grauen Klötzen hier. Jemand hatte „Fuck the Poli-„ an die Wand gesprayed und war dann wohl unterbrochen worden. DJ Electrohead schob sich durch eine schmale Gasse und erreichte einen Hinterhof, der mehrere Gassen verband. Er sah in den Himmel. Wolken verdeckten die Sterne. Kalter Nieselregen traf auf das bleiche Gesicht.  
„Ehy. Hassu… N bisschen Medizin? Ich bin - hicksch – n gottverdammter Veteran!“  
DJ Electrohead hatte den Obdachlosen in seinem schäbigen Mantel gar nicht bemerkt. „Medizin?“, fragte er.  
„Ja man. Chronos. Richtig geile Scheiße. – Hicksch – Du siehs…. Aus als.. wärsu von obn.“  
DJ Elektrohead zog die Brauen zusammen. „2. Bezirk. Aber Chronos kenne ich nicht.“, er hockte sich hin. „Ich kann dir das hier an bieten, alter Mann.“, aus seiner Tasche zauberte er ein kleines Tütchen mit Pillen. Nichts Besonderes, wurde in Clubs quasi verschenkt, aber für 3 Stunden Höhenflug war das doch ganz nett.  
„Nee man! So nen Mist will ich nich! Nur den guten Scheiß! Verpiss dich!“  
Verwirrt sah DJ Electrohead den Veteranen an, der ihn nun wüst beschimpfte. Er stand auf und sah zu, dass er weg kam.  
„Wer nich will, der hat schon.“, murmelte er und legte sich eine der Pillen auf die Zunge.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
DJ Electrohead hatte schon bessere Ideen gehabt, als in einer fremden Umgebung bewusstseinserweiternde Mittelchen zu schlucken.  
Aber jetzt hatte er sich das selbst eingebrockt und musste es selbst ausbaden.  
„Warte mal… Hier war ich schon mal.“, murmelte der blonde Schopf müde.  
„Hier bin ich vorhin links gegangen…“, also drehte sich DJ Electrohead nach Rechts und schlurfte weiter in die Gassen hinein, weg von dem Hotel, das hinter der nächsten Biegung gewartet hätte.  
  
Der Regen prasselte mittlerweile hart und unaufhörlich auf den schlanken Körper. DJ Elektrokopf war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob seine Wangen nur vom Regen feucht waren, aber seine Augen brannten.  
Unweit vor sich entdeckte er eine offenstehende Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Er zitterte. Schemenhaft konnte er aufgestapelte Kisten ausmachen. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich durch die blonden Haare. „Hallo?“, keine Antwort. Niemand hier. Aber wer ließ dann die Tür auf? Vielleicht war das hier ein Lager für billigen Scheiß. DJ Electrohead ging zu einer der Kisten und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Keine Chance. Der Deckel war aufgenagelt. Dj Electrohead blicket sich um. Er frohr. Irgendwas musste es doch hier geben! Er drang tiefer in die Halle und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen eine Metallbox. Sie war nur etwa 20 mal 30 cm groß. Auf dem Deckel stand etwas.  
“Tragik?“, raunte eine Stimme.  
„Komik?“, eine Andere.  
Verwirrt sah DJ Electrohead sich um. „Hallo?“, rief er nochmal. Keine Antwort.  
„Die Drogen machen mich fertig.“, murmelte der Blonde.  
Schultern zuckend hob die Box auf und drehte sie leicht, während er zurück Richtung Eingang schlurfte. Im fahlen Licht erkannte er den Schriftzug.  
  
Chronos.  
  
Das hier war kein Lager für billige Klamotten. Und er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, sich hier nicht erwischen zu lassen. Er schob die Box unter seine Jacken in den Hosenbund und drückte sich wieder hinaus.  
  
  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde stolperte er gegen Jemanden, der sich verwirrt um drehte. „Pass doch auf du Arsch- BOSS!” Der Ricky griff ihn an den Schultern und sah ihm in die blauen Augen. „Boss! Geht es Ihnen gut?”, fragte er deutlich besorgt. „Sie sind Eis kalt, Boss, man, Sie können uns doch nich so erschrecken!“, schimpfte der Mann und führte DJ Electrohead zurück zum Hotel.  
Das war es dann wohl mit nächtlichen Ausflügen. Aber er hatte sowieso kein Interesse mehr daran, sich raus zu schleichen. Das hatte ihm definitiv gereicht.  
Nach einer weiteren heißen Dusche wankte DJ Electrohead zum Bett. Er stolperte über seine Klamotten, die er achtlos fallen gelassen hatte und fluchte, als er an eine harte Kante stieß. Wütend trat er dagegen und die metallene Box schlitterte ein Stück über den Boden.  
„Ach ja. Richtig.”, murmelte DJ Electrohead. Er hockte sich hin und klappte den Deckel auf. In der Box waren 3 Spritzen.  
“Solltest du einfach eine fremde Substanz in deinen Körper führen, nur weil ein herunter gekommener Veteran gesagt hat, das sei die beste Droge der ganzen Welt?“, fragte DJ Electrohead in den Raum.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an sein Motto.  
„I stay high I’m never coming down!“  
DJ Electrohead zuckte mit den Schultern und stieß die Spritze in seinen Arm.  
  
Es war der beste Trip, den er jemals gehabt hatte.  
  
Alles war verschwommen und verzerrt, irgendwie in Zeitlupe.  
Er fühlte sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen.  
Als könnte er über das Meer wandern.  
Als könnte er ALLES erreichen.  
  
DJ Elektrohead atmete tief ein. Er blinzelte und die Zeit bewegte sich wieder normal. Was auch immer das für eine Scheiße war, die er da gefunden hatte… Das war-  
  
Der. Beste. Fucking. Trip. Ever.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
„Ich bin hier, um Sie zu töten.“, sagte der Samurai.  
„Oh verflucht! Oh Verflucht! Du bist echt!“, dieser Typ war keine Drogenphantasie. „Cool bleiben. Ok. Ich geb alles zurück!“  
„Wovon reden Sie?“, fragte der Samurai.  
„Wenn der Stoff den ich gefunden habe deiner war… Oh Gott, ich geb ihn dir nach der Show zurück! Bitte tu mir nicht weh!“, rief DJ Electrohead.  
„Sag mir wo das Zeug ist.“, sagte der Samurai.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du echt bist? Ich meine… Es ist noch in deiner Lagereinheit.“, brabbelte DJ Electrohead. „Ich hab nichts geklaut man! Ich habe den ganzen Kram bei einer Auktion ersteigert! Es hieß der Besitzer sei tot!“, log er verzweifelt.  
„Ich hab’s auch nur ein mal probiert. Es war krass. Seit dem sehe ich üble scheiße man! Ich geb- geb a-aber alles zurück!“  
„Sagen Sie mir den Namen der Droge.“, verlangte de Samurai.  
„Moment?! Du weißt nicht wie der Scheiß heißt? Wer bist du, man?! Alter. Meine Jungs werden dich sowas von fertig machen!“, rief DJ Electrohead nun wütend.  
„Deine Jungs sind tot.“, damit hob der Samurai das Schwert.  
  
  
„Wie es aussieht war das wohl das Ende. Hi-hi-hiiiii.“  
  
Der Typ mit der goldenen Maske war zurück. Die Fratze der Maske war ein zu eine breiten Grinsen verzerrtes Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, murmelte DJ Electrohead verwirrt.  
  
„Er hat dich abgeschlachtet!“, rief Komik.  
  
„Leider ist es eine Tatsache, dass Ihr euren menschlichen Lebenssaft vergiftet habt. Und solange dies der Fall ist, werdet ihr diesen Moment leben und durchleben.“, sagte die Gestalt mit der silbernen Maske, die ein seltsam trauriges Antlitz zierte.  
  
„Was heißt das? Ich verstehe nicht?“, rief DJ Electrohead nahezu panisch.  
  
„Idiot!“, Komik legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast Chronos genommen. Und damit hast du dich uns übergeben!“, er kicherte abartig bösartig.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?!“, fragte DJ Electrohead. Er verstand nichts von dem was hier passierte.  
  
„Jeder hat die Wahl. Entweder er wählt das goldene Leben und entscheidet sich zu retten- was jedoch Tod der Jenigen Geliebten um einen bedeutet. Oder er gibt sich dem silbernen Tod hin und rettet diese um sich herum. Normalerweise überlassen wir diese Wahl auch diesem Jedem selbst.“, erklärte Tragik.  
  
„Aber du bist nutzlos!“, rief Komik dazwischen. „Du kannst nicht töten, also warum sollst du leben?! Hi-hi-hiiiii.“  
  
DJ Electrohead schüttelte den Kopf. Er starrte auf das Katana nur Millimeter von seinem Körper entfernt. Es würde ihn aufschneiden und ausbluten lassen wie eine Sau.  
„Warum dürfen nur Mörder leben? Warum muss ich sterben?!“, fragte er verzweifelt.  
  
„Weil.“, Komik lachte. „ER lebt.“  
  
„Versuche nicht zu verstehen, verwirrtes Herz.“, sagte Tragik. „Das sind die Regeln. Ihr habt euch für die Tragik entschieden, als ihr diese Box aufgehoben habt.“  
  
„Tragik?“, sagte Komik.  
„Komik?“, raunte Tragik.  
  
DJ Electrohead zitterte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und schluchzte auf.  
Der Typ war echt. Keine Einbildung. Und er würde ihn umbringen.  
„Nein! Bitte-!“  
Das Katana zerschnitt mühelos seinen Helm und sein Gesicht. Er starb sofort.  
  
„Warte! Hey wenn… Wenn das deine Drogen waren-„  
Der Samurai hörte nicht. Er sagte kein Wort.  
Das Katana zerschnitt mühelos seinen Helm und sein Gesicht. Er starb sofort.  
  
„Ich wollte nicht-„  
Der Samurai hörte nicht. Er sagte kein Wort.  
Das Katana zerschnitt mühelos seinen Helm und sein Gesicht. Er starb sofort.  
  
„Ich bezahle dir-„  
Der Samurai hörte nicht. Er sagte kein Wort.  
Das Katana zerschnitt mühelos seinen Helm und sein Gesicht. Er starb sofort.  
  
„CHRONOS!“  
Der Samurai hielt inne. DJ Electrohead zitterte.  
„Deswegen bist du doch hier? Wegen Chronos?“  
Der Samurai sah ihn an.  
„Die Droge. Sie heißt Chronos. War in so einer Spritze. In hab’s in einer Lagerhalle gefunden.“  
Der Samurai schwieg.  
„Ich geb dir alles was ich davon noch habe und zeig dir, wo der Kram versteckt war, aber bitte… Tu mir nichts, Bro!“  
Der Samurai löste den Griff von seinem Katana.  
„Gib mir Alles und du kannst gehen.“, sagte er.  
  
DJ. Electrohead atmete tief ein.  
„Danke man! Danke! Ich zeig es dir sofort und-„  
Hinter dem Samurai war eine Gestalt aufgetaucht. Sie trug eine silberne Maske.  
„So. Leicht. Geht das nicht.“, hörte DJ Elektrohead hinter sich Komik kichern.  
  
Die Kugel drang durch den Helm und schlug in seinen Kopf, bevor DJ Elektrohead blinzeln konnte.  
  
Egal wie oft er es versuchte, was er versuchte, was er sagte.  
Er starb jedes mal. Ausnahmslos.  
  
Er musste wohl einsehen.  
  
Sein war die Tragödie.  



End file.
